Legend of Zelda: Chronicles of the Hero
by onewingedangel73187
Summary: A Story that picks up two years after Majora's Mask and chronicles Link's years between child and adult, a prequel of sorts to another Fic I'm working on


bThe Legend of Zelda/b

iChronicles of the Hero/i

iIn the Land of Hyrule, There exists a Legend.

A Legend held dear by the Royal Family, that tells of a boy.

A Boy who, after waging battles through the stream of time,

and saving the despairing land of Hyrule, crept away from the

Land That Made Him A Legend

Having Finished His Quest, the Hero embarked on a Journey, a

Secret and Personal Journey, to find a lost friends with whom he

Parted ways when his grand quest was ended...

But his Legend does not end there...

No, After saving the Land of Termina, a land not unlike his home,

The Boy Continued his journey...

But it was for naught...

After two years of searching, the boy returned home

To his native Hyrule...

To Embrace his destiny as a Hero

And Take his place in the Timeless Legend

The Legend....of Zelda/i

bChapter 1/b- A Hero Comes Home

The forest was quiet as the sun bathed its light over the Land of Hyrule, save for the beating of horse hooves. A lone brown colt with a white mane, mounted by a young lad in green, made her way through the mists of the morning. The horse and her rider's journey had been long, but at last it had come to end. But the relief the young colt felt was eclipsed by her concern for the rider upon her back. He had not been the same vibrant youth he had been when they embarked upon their journey.

He had hardly eaten, and spoke even less, for the past two weeks. Not since he had decided to end the journey. She hoped he would regain his vigor soon.

The boy raised his head to get his bearings.

"We're almost to Kokiri Forest, Epona. Just a little longer until we're home."

Epona whinnied in response. His forced optimism did nothing to alleviate her concern. The rider spotted the concern in the horses eyes.

"What's the matter, girl? I thought you'd be happy to be home again."

Epona snorted

"Don't worry about me girl, you and I have been through a lot together. You know Link of Hyrule can take care of himself."

Again, Epona snorted.

"Oh you don't think so? Even after I had to save you from that Skull Kid? Do you know what had to go through to get you out of there?"

Of course she didn't, she was stuck in a pen on a ranch, with two female Hylians who reminded her of the girl back home. They smelled the same too, and sang the same song. It was her favorite.

Link's gaze lifted to the path ahead,seeing the tree's begin to give way. They had at last arrived at the home of the Forest Children, the Kokiri. Knowing well that the Kokiri would still be asleep, and did not wish to wake them, Link dismounted Epona and led her through the Village by hand. When they reached the tallest house in the forest village, Link's own, the young hero tied the horse to a signpost in front of his house.

Link ascended the ladder to his tree house, and without removing his gear, collapsed on his bed, the exhaustion finally overtaking him.

* * *

Many hours had passed when Link finally peeled his eyes open. He was greeted by a face with sapphire eyes, framed by a head of emerald green hair. The Kokiri girl was leaning on her arms, watching him. Sitting up, Link yawned a greeting.

"Hey, Saria."

Saria's eyes filled with tears, and a smile lit her face.

"It really is you! Link, I've missed you so much!"

Saria threw her arms around Link, and hugged him tightly, as if to never let him go. Link smiled softly and returned her embrace. When Saria did at last break the hug, she wiped her eyes.

"What's with the tears, Saria? I know I've been gone awhile, but..."

"Its just that... I would dream that Ganondorf escaped the Sacred Realm... and hunt you down and-"

That last sentence caught Link's attention.

"What was that last bit? About..."

"Ganondorf?"

"There's no way, I thought... I thought I was the only one with memories of that other time."

"Well, to be honest, it was a little hazy at first, but then it slowly started to come back to me... who I am supposed to be, what you did for Hyrule."

Link was shocked, to say the least. Why would Saria remember those memories, when he himself was the only one sent back in time. More importantly whom else possessed their memories from that other time?

"Link, perhaps you should speak with the princess. She came to see me some time ago, with Impa, and requested of me to ask you to see her, when you returned."

"Well I have to return the Ocarina of Time to her, I promised her I would. I should head out immediately, then."

Link stood took two steps before collapsing again. Saria jumped up and rushed to his side.

"Link, are you alright?!"

"I'm...fine"

Link stood once more. Saria watched him wobble weakly toward the door.

"No. You're not. "

Link turned to face Saria, who crossed her arms. He couldn't look her in the eyes and lie to her.

"You haven't been eating, have you Link? And when was the last time you got a decent night of sleep?"

Link stood there fixing his gaze on the floor.

"I know Navi was important to you Link, and I can feel the sadness in your heart at not being able to find her, but you can't let yourself waste away as you wallow in despair. Its not like you. You have people that need you, Link. I need you, Princess Zelda needs you, Impa and Nabooru need you, Darunia too. And what about Ruto and the girl from the ranch you told me about; Malon, I think you said her name was. The people of Hyrule don't know it yet but they need you. You're a hero Link, and while there may be peace now, how long will it last?"

Saria had tears of frustration running down her face, and knowing that he was the cause of them, Link felt ashamed.

"I...I'm sorry...I just-"

"Link, what do you think Zelda would think if she saw you in this shape? You can't go to Hyrule Castle as you are. I won't let you, not until I know that one misstep won't be your last."

Link smiled.

"Link, I'm going to make you something to eat, and when I get back, you better eat all of it. And then you are going to rest."

"Alright, Saria."

Saria began to walk out but stopped a moment as Link turned to begin removing his equipment.

"Hey..Link.."

Link turned to face the Sage of the Forest, only to be met by her lips on his. It was a modest kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. And then she was gone, leaving Link blushing as red as a tomato.

Link unstrapped his sword from his back, think back on how strange it had been when he had encountered a strange fog on the border of what should have been Hyrule. Entering the fog, he had the Gilded Sword, a mirror shield, and four masks. Upon exiting the other side of the fog his sword had changed back to the Kokiri Sword, he once again bore the Hylian Shield, and the Deku, Goron, and Zora masks were gone, leaving him only with the Fierce Deity's Mask; an item of great power, that seemed to have gone silent since leaving Termina.

* * *

True to her word, Saria came back with a large bowl of soup, made with herbs that were found in the Lost Wood. And she sat there and watched Link eat it, to make sure he consumed every last drop.

Satisfied that he had eaten, Saria made sure Link went directly to bed. She knew she seemed a bit like a mother hen just then, but she truly cared about Link, and she didn't want him to come to harm, even if that harm was caused by himself.

Before she knew it Link was fast asleep again. Saria watched him for a little while longer, content to know that he was at last home


End file.
